deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonzord
Dragonzord is one of the Zords from the American television series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Dragonzord and Tommy Oliver previously fought the third Mechagodzilla, Kiryu in the 114th episode of Death Battle, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dragonzord VS Kiryu * Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs. Dragonzord (Completed) * Striker Eureka vs Dragonzord Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black MechaGodzilla (Godzilla Island) * Godzilla (Godzilla) * Machine G (Kodansya's Godzilla) * MechaGodzilla (Heisei) (Godzilla) * Mechagodzilla (Showa) (Godzilla) * SMG-IInd (Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact) History The year was 1993. The evil witch Rita Repulsa had decided to conquer Earth in the name of the United Alliance of Evil, and she was all set to do so with an army at her beck and call. However, as is the case with many villains, there was one small, but still very annoying wrench in her gears: her long time nemesis Zordon had recruited five teenagers with attitude as warriors for his cause. These were the Power Rangers, and they had kept Rita from victory on numerous occasions. So, how do you stop five spandex superheroes with their giant robots? Why with a spandex supervillain and his own giant robot, both more powerful than anything they had encountered before. Enter the Green Ranger and his own zord: the Dragonzord. The first ever sixth ranger, Tommy was born to a Native American tribe out in the California desert alongside his twin brother Sam. However, he was separated from his family as a baby and was adopted by the Oliver family. Tommy grew up while studying martial arts and moved to Angel Grove, California at the age of 14. After his first day of school, where he warded off local bullies Bulk and Skull, and having held his own against Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott in a martial arts tournament, he caught the attention of Rita. After sending a squad of putties to test Tommy, which he beat on his own, Rita kidnapped him. While under Rita’s mind control, he easily helped beat the other Power Rangers. But soon after, the Rangers destroyed the Sword of Darkness that was corrupting him and made him their best weapon. As the pilot for the Dragonzord (as well as several other zords later on in Power Rangers history), Tommy can control its every move, make it mirror his actions, and even have it go wild while he fights on his own. Tommy also possesses the Dragon Dagger, a knife that can function as a remote for the Dragonzord by playing it like a flute. Said flute can also generate electricity, so it can also be used as an attacking option if Tommy’s on his own. The original sixth Zord in Power Rangers, the Dragonzord is under the control of whoever possesses its power coin and the Dragon Dagger. When not in use, the Dragonzord is stored under the ocean. Standing 62 meters tall and weighing 170 tons, the Dragonzord is always a big help whenever the Power Rangers need it. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 95 m | 311 ft *Weight: 170 tons | 187 US Tons *Powered by the Green Dragon Power Coin *Controlled by the Dragon Dagger *Running speed: 140 km/h | 87 mph *Semi-sentient *Submerged under the Pacific Ocean *Built over 10.000 years ago Arsenal *Drill tail *Finger missiles *Fin slash *Claw stomp Tommy *Full name: Dr. Thomas Oliver *Height: 180 cm | 5’11” *Weight: 97 kg | 214 lbs *Arsenal **Dragon Dagger ***Controls Dragonzord as a flute ***Shoots energy bolts **Dragon Shield **Master Morpher **Grants 6 Ranger powers *Martial arts: Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido *Favourite food: Corn Flakes with raisins Feats *Flew to the moon *Fought underwater unhindered *Was punched out of the moon’s orbit *Tanked White Tigerzord’s Thunderbolts *Survived battling Thunder Megazord *Crashed through a mountain *Beat White Tigerzord with one strike *Defeated Goldar, Megazord, Shellshock, Babe Ruthless Fighting Mode *Height: 100 m | 328 ft *Weight: 560 tons | 617.3 US Tons *Also called: Battle Mode, Dragon Megazord *Combined with Triceratops, Sabertooth Tiger, & Mastodon Dinozords *New weaponry: **Power Staff **Fin laser Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Length: 62 m * Height: 38 m * Weight: 170 tons * Speed: 140 km/h Arsenal *Mechanised Tail **Tail Drill *Finger Rockets *Power Staff *Energy Fin *Projectile Reflector Dragonzord Fighting Mode *The Dragonzord is able to combine with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabertooth Tiger Dinozords to create the Dragonzord Battle Mode. *Unlike the Dragonzord, which uses its hands, feet and tail for combat, Dragonzord Battle Mode uses the Dragonzord’s detached tail, which is combined with its chest piece to form the Power Staff *Height: 43 meters *Weight: 560 tons Feats *Can easily overpower the red Dino Megazord *Able to fight on par against Cyclops, a monster that previously gave the Megazord some trouble *Should scale to the Megazord’s Tank Mode, which dealt significant damage to Alpha-1 in the comics (In the past, Alpha-1 managed to barely survive a moon-busting explosion) *Managed to physically break out of a binding spell from Rita *Teeth is strong enough to shatter a metal pillar *Was able to kill a giant shark monster *Destroyed a Puddy Base *Is strong enough to easily destroy bridges *Was strong enough to resist getting pulled by the 141 ton Triceratops Dinozord until it went in the water *Scales to the Megazord, which can punch giant monsters over 100 feet into the air *Flew to the moon in the comics *Tommy reacted to a sword slash from Scorpina *Could possibly scale to season 2 monsters of the week, some of whom can catch the grenade that Zedd throws to them from the moon *Comparable to the Megazord, which flew to the moon in the SNES PR game *Has been able to take hits from the Dino Megazord and the Megazord, even getting thrown through a mountain *Survived battling Thunder Megazord *Tanked White Tigerzord’s Thunderbolts *Usually rests in the ocean when not in use, where the pressure can reach hundreds or thousands of pounds per square inch, and when fighting underwater, it remains unhindered *Tanks a hit from the Black Dragon while on the moon which launches Dragonzord Into lunar orbit *Survived getting its cockpit ripped up by the Black Dragon *Tanks the Pterodactyl Zord’s attacks while under Scorpina’s control *Being comparable to the Dino Megazord, should scale to the individual Zords that compose it, which can survive in their various environments and endure the stress of those environments **The most noteworthy of these is the Pterodactyl Zord, which resides in an active volcano when not in use *Defeated numerous giant monsters, including Babe Ruthless, Shellshock, and Goldar *Defeated Megazord *Was able to match the T-Rex Zord *Is the only Dinozord that was not destroyed (it resides underwater to this day) *Battled alongside the Dino Megazord on multiple occasions *Was able to fight off the other Dino Zords when controlled by Scorpina *Killed Frankenstein (yes really) *Matched the Black Dragon (Lord Drakkon’s Zord), though it was eventually overpowered *One-shot the White Tigerzord with a swipe of its tail (Dragonzord was powered up by the Wizard of Evil in this occasion) Weaknesses *Limited energy *Still needs Tommy’s input in order to properly use it, like all Zords **It can function without him, but it will usually just end up flailing around as a result *Enough damage to Tommy can also sever his connection to the Morphin’ Grid and leave him as just a man **Tommy himself actually lost his Green Ranger powers twice in canon, once due to the Green Candle which Rita had made specifically for that purpose, and again after he had lost the power boost given to him by Zordon and his fellow rangers Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Category:Elementals Category:Giant Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mecha Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Characters Category:Missile User Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Robots Category:Saban Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Official Death Battle Combatants